


LOSE CONTROL

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI





	LOSE CONTROL

0

人造物是没有心的。

01

第三十天的傍晚。

阴天。昏暗的光爬进室内，和阴影界线模糊，几乎要融为一体。帕拉德静坐在客厅里，检视着他自己那已经高达99%的完成度。在脑内的声音告诉他关于最后1%的收集方式时，门被打开的声响也传来。他起身，永梦已经走到了视线范围内。

“我回来了，帕拉德。”  
“欢迎回来，永梦。”  
一如往常接过人脱下来的外套，帕拉德把手中的杯子递给了永梦，眼神跟着减少的水缓慢下移。  
“明天是休息日，但是永梦的疲劳值已经超出正常值的29.7%，建议今天提前两个小时休息。”  
这个话是贴心的，而且听这个话的人确实也觉得比平时累。最近大概是季节变化的原因，病人开始变多，小孩子的抵抗力和底子本身也说不上强，需要花费的心思只多不少，而且医疗领域专用的人工智能本来就没有完全普及，仅有的几个已经被尽量用起来了，人依旧忙得脚不沾地，永梦原本还打算留下加班，却被强行撵了回家休息。

不知道是因为放松了还是别的什么，一杯水下肚永梦就开始觉得困，原本打算直接去睡觉的，却在帕拉德的强烈要求和督促下多少吃了点东西，然后就这么晕晕乎乎地靠在沙发上等对方给他放好热水。

冰冷但是柔软的东西贴上裸露出来的皮肤，永梦被这突如其来的感觉刺得一个激灵，稍微回了半分清醒，在他意识到那是帕拉德的手之后，神志回笼了一大半。帕拉德大概是觉得这种时候直接把自己抱到浴室去是个比较好的选择，永梦这么想着。原本没什么问题的，只是那双手明明也没有那么用力，仅仅用了最为稳妥的方式抱着，也没乱动，可隔着布料被接触着的地方却细密的麻和轻微的痒，周身像是滚过不会让人难受但却明显的电流。  
他是机器，哪来的什么旖旎心思。

“……帕拉德，你是不是该去一下维修站之类的？”  
永梦被放了下来，他扶着浴室的门，斟酌了语句，表情略有些古怪的开了口。  
“我在早上对自己进行了检查，并没有出现任何问题。”  
“那我怎么觉得你在漏电…”  
闻言，帕拉德似是不解地歪了歪头，眼睛里没有情绪，黑洞洞的就这么直视着永梦，好像是在试图解析他刚才话里的含义。

“在我入住以后，永梦已经三十天没有过任何性相关行为了，所以身体的敏感性比平时要高出31.2%，再加上我们的绑定已经到了稳定期，接触时会对我的电流有细微感应是正常的。”  
听完对方的回答，永梦立马就开始后悔。他平时本来也就不带人回家过夜，偶尔有了需求自己潦草处理就完事，本来多个帕拉德应该也不妨碍什么，但自从之前那场袭击之后他就不敢这么做了。  
帕拉德各方面的先进程度多少都有点超过他的想象，再加上两者绑定之后，共感愈来愈频繁，脑子里的想法也时不时会共通，就算晚上休息时隔着一堵墙，对帕拉德来说，那和没有也没什么两样。

生理上的问题得不到解决，心理上也跟着起了变化。不知道究竟是谁给帕拉德装的处理系统，永梦这每次一焦躁难受，不知道什么负面情绪上来了被察觉到，立马就会被搂进怀里，对方还美其名曰这是经过筛选分析后选出的最佳方式，据理力争之后被一句“亲吻是备用方案”彻底堵上了嘴。

人造的皮肤不知道是用了什么材料，除了温度以外和普通人类无异，而这一丝不同就彻底成了永梦脑子里帕拉德最明显的记号。每次只要出现接触，他多少都要压抑一阵。那股子冰凉恰到好处，不会那么突兀，在天气转热的这段时间还让他觉得隐隐的有些舒服。  
但最不妙的恰恰就是这个，永梦不清楚帕拉德是不是故意的，平日里做点什么都要和他发生接触。帮他穿上外套的时候要整理领子和衣袖，手指弯曲不轻不重地抵着后颈，转向两侧直到确认褶皱消失，而后摸上袖子，从手腕处那个骨节往下滑，经过手背还不忘记手指，让人止不住抖了抖，这样的触摸就立马结束。  
如果永梦硬要强装镇定看向帕拉德的眼睛，他也找不到什么端倪，反而会被那张脸上已经自然无比的笑晃了神。

可是这个时候又不太一样，永梦心里清楚帕拉德说的前半句是真的，没办法反驳，后半句真假不知，但他稍微有所察觉，也懒得多去怀疑。  
“我之前跟永梦提过，绑定之后，我会在最大限度内满足永梦的一切需求。”  
“好，我知道了…我先去洗澡。”  
永梦低着头，声音里没有情绪，还让人看不到他的表情。而后他手摸着开关，往后退了一步就把门关上了。  
面前的门几乎是贴着脸的，但帕拉德静静地站着，没有动作。

【适量电流可行，已确认永梦会对该类接触有所反应。】  
【人类男性第一性征的匹配已经完成，一分钟后会完成安装。】

02

PARADO和ANOTHER PARADO是进行了资料库共享的。他们经由一人之手被制作出来，这也是当初能够瞒天过海的原因，只要不影响公司平时整体的运转，不会有人专门去注意控制终端的编号究竟是0还是1，更何况那个无关痛痒的东西早已经被帕拉德篡改过。  
从切换的那一刻开始，两者之间的关联就已经打开，区别仅仅只是一个可以自由行动，而另一个必须老老实实待在中央处理室罢了。  
资料收集进度到达100%的时候ANOTHER PAEADO就可以脱离，并且直接传送到帕拉德所在的地方。

慢悠悠地给永梦吹头发，传感系统还没有精细到可以传达柔软的感受，帕拉德只能知道手是湿的，还有些凉。他低头往下看，永梦套着的宽松柔软的家居服，身体微微的起伏变化被收入视线里。人类的表皮下，心脏正在跳动，血液按照既定轨道平稳运行。  
帕拉德在此刻，突然很想切断ANOTHER PARADO和他绑定的传送程序，他暂时无法获悉这个想法出现的原因，要等到不久以后他才能明白，有个东西叫占有欲。

把手里的东西放好，帕拉德跟着永梦到了卧室门口，对方察觉到了，无奈地转过身来面对他。  
“帕拉德，你知道我要说什么吧？”  
“是的。”

永梦舔了舔有些干的嘴，叹了口气倚靠着墙，抬眼看着杵在他面前一动不动的帕拉德，本来还想着要不就直接用强制命令让他休眠算了，结果他开口说了话。  
“我一直知道永梦的想法，虽然无法理解，但是之前为了不让永梦产生抵触，我一直维持着最低限度的接触。”  
“……所以？”  
“我没有人类的‘心’，没有办法彻底解析并且拥有人类的情感，但是永梦对我而言，是第一位，优先级别凌驾于其他任何事物之上。”  
帕拉德这么说着，一边拉起了永梦的手，在他的手背上轻轻一吻。

“所以永梦想要我做的事情，我就会去做。”  
“……”  
没有着急把手抽回来，永梦定定地看着帕拉德，可惜也看不出什么别的，毕竟就算把他拆了，永梦也搞不明白那些复杂又精细的零件是如何协同运作的。而且现在，帕拉德只要保持一定限度上的沉默，根本就和普通人类无异。  
这一看，永梦也没想通什么，毕竟本质上的东西没有任何改变，关于自己喜欢上人工智能这件事情，他老是觉不出味来，可帕拉德噼里啪啦几句话还是把他听得有点懵。

不必在意那么多。脑海里似乎有个声音在对永梦这么说着。然后他就像是被迷了心窍，就这么让帕拉德凑上前来，然后被吻住了唇。

03

人造物带来的感受是冰冷的。覆上去的双唇，还有深入口腔的舌头，出乎意料的柔软，还有突兀的光滑感。永梦脑子有些不清不楚的，他没有空隙去质问帕拉德什么时候载入了这种数据，因为对方正轻轻重重地吸舔着他的舌头，纠缠到他大脑皮层都为之轻轻颤抖的时候才放开，然后直直上调抵住了他的上颚，意味暧昧地滑动。帕拉德就好像要从永梦的深处获取维持自身运行的必须物质，这让一个吻显得湿热又冗长。

一只手从衣服下摆处伸入，就这么贴着掌下的皮肤，食指在腰窝处打转，突兀的温度差让永梦抖了抖。他被帕拉德半抱半推着进了房间，对方从口腔中退出去的时候已经染上了来自他的热度和唾液。  
但是他的内在还是冷的。永梦忍不住这么想。

被压在床上的时候，永梦所有的设防都开始面临崩塌。裤子被帕拉德轻巧地脱下，而且似乎还怕太过直接的触碰会让他不舒服，那只手隔着最后一层布料磨蹭，缓慢地摸过每个当前可以照顾到的地方，如同在描绘形状。  
和分身相异的温度并没有浇熄压抑已久的性欲，永梦能察觉到自己在帕拉德手下颤抖，然后硬得更厉害了。

在彻底而又赤裸的接触到来时，亲吻也落在了颈窝里。那只手握着柱身，滑动的同时也兼顾了已经往外挤出粘液的小口，而没有间隙的吻也全部给在了敏感带上。永梦再次察觉到了细微的电流，携带着帕拉德对他施加的快乐，还有快要再次和他同化的体温一起，在体内游走。

【请求解析，当前对象‘永梦’的状态。】

喘息止不住地从嘴里溢出，永梦偏过头去咬着自己的手背，竭力想要忽略这种浑身上下的敏感点被全盘掌握的感觉。帕拉德的手比预想中灵活得多，正不停地挑起他的欲望，而原本流连在肩膀和锁骨处的吻和啃咬也有了下移的痕迹。

【解析结果：永梦的体温略微升高，敏感度正在缓慢爬升，可对乳头及阴囊施加适当的刺激。】

一边含住永梦右侧的乳首，耳边收到惊呼的同时，帕拉德也没忘记把那只手往下挪，开始摩擦起了囊袋。  
“…帕拉德…”  
“永梦，我在。”  
回应的时候动作根本没停。永梦在看了帕拉德之后立马就像被烫到一样移开了眼神，而且被对方含进嘴里的地方已经开始有了感觉，牙齿衔着在磨，还时不时会被吮吸，这样那样的触感在闭上眼之后后变得更加明晰。几乎可以被忽略的疼痛感在酥麻蔓延开来的时候被彻底抹平，乳头被吮吸时发出的声音让人心跳加速。  
永梦试图堵住自己的嘴，却在帕拉德将目标转向另一边时没能忍住好似哭泣的呻吟，在生理和心理的双重刺激下射了出来。

帕拉德直起身体，就这么居高临下地看着正不停喘息的人。永梦的眼睛还不能聚焦，泪水就在溢出的边缘，周边的皮肤显出勾人的红，而那只被他咬过的手仍旧贴在嘴边，有些脱了力。在舌尖上滚过，似乎在被咀嚼着的名字，他没有叫出来，可他却听得见。

……想要他、想要他、想要他、想要他！！现在、立刻、马上！！  
让他叫出我的名字！！从那双眼睛开始、把他撕碎！！  
撕碎他、撕碎他、撕碎他！！把他血肉骨髓全部转化为能量、马上、马上和他融为一体！！

【警告：未知波动将导致机体失控，即将启用紧急处理措施。】  
【已确认重要数据的备份没有损失，三秒后强制重启。】

原本有几秒清醒时间的永梦在脑子里冒出疑问的同时，又立马被拖进了帕拉德对他施加的轻度催眠里。

【重启成功，并未造成任何损失，未知波动将作为错误报告储存。】

“永梦…”

不知道是不是听的人产生了幻觉，这一声呼唤如同裹着蜜糖，有一种不太确定的恍惚和甜蜜。  
帕拉德把手伸进永梦的口腔，捏弄着舌头还不停搅着其余湿润的地方，直到自身所带的冰冷稍微软化之后才抽出，然后摸上那未经人事的后穴处。

模糊的意识生不出什么抵抗，身体却诚实的抖了抖。永梦能察觉到后穴的褶皱正在被抚摸，湿漉漉的、被他含进过深处的、不属于人类的手指，意图昭然若揭。只有一个指节进入时已经出现了明显的异物感，迅速褪去温度的手指依旧保持着湿度不断推进。

“呃——”虽然主观上的抵触已经被一定程度上的掩藏过去，但身体的不适却依旧根深蒂固，无法彻底去除。永梦忍不住僵直了身体，手也下意识地抓住了床单，喉咙里挤出了不适的哼声。

【检测到永梦的身体对PARADO出现了排斥反应，是否加深催眠？】  
【是。】

掌下的身体正在渐渐放松，润滑也因此得以顺利进行。帕拉德往后穴里缓缓推入第二根手指，而永梦再次硬起来的性器也再次被握在手中。  
第三根手指也能轻松插入的时候，帕拉德才终于像是想起了一样，抵着内壁上的弱点按压扣弄，引来永梦止不住的阵阵颤抖和呻吟，然后再次高潮。

所有手指抽出的时候，那穴口已经微微张开，能让人轻而易举地看到内里轻微蠕动着的肠肉。扶起腿的两只手一半冰凉一半则把所有的都杂糅在了一起，永梦能感觉到那带着滑腻感的温热，还有余下因为对比而更明显的冷。  
抵在入口的东西也没有什么区别，虽然不至于有厚重的金属感这种可怕的感觉，但仅仅是硬着的，那触感说不好是什么，但至少不是人类。

怪异、不安。

“帕拉德…？”抬眼看着同样也看着自己的帕拉德，永梦深吸了一口气，却无法安抚自己突突乱跳的心。  
“没关系…是我、永梦，是我。”

为什么会这样、为什么可以接受、为什么…会感到安心。  
因为是帕拉德。  
那个声音这么对他说着。

饶是帕拉德已经选了和永梦身体最合适的人造物，此时已经彻底和传感系统连接完成并且正常勃起的东西仍旧难以迅速进入到深处。就差临门一脚，可对他来说也没什么可着急的。驳回了深度催眠的请求，帕拉德为了等永梦适应，俯下身去看着他的眼睛，似乎想从其中挖出刚才让他差点失控的原因，然后被人环住了脖子。

永梦的体温、呼吸、声音，还有眼里印出的。  
永梦的…一切。

就由人这么抱着，帕拉德一手撑着自己，另一只则握住了永梦的腰，把自己往已经有所适应的后穴里推，直到最深处。

柔软的内侧紧紧地贴着、挤压着入侵者。永梦能感觉到那根属于帕拉德的性器上分布一些奇怪的凸起，大概是勃起后的产物，可是和青筋又不太一样。  
等到确认永梦的身体已经足够承受撞击时，帕拉德才有了进一步的动作。他往外退了些许，在确认插入时可以碾过弱点时才停下，然后一口气再次没入最深处。

“哈、啊……！”  
此时，留在永梦体内的大概只剩下了交合带来的轻微压迫感，以及被贯穿时密集的酥麻。他喘息，夹杂着呻吟，两者结合的姿势让他看不见后穴是如何把那根东西接纳进深处的，他只能感觉到它已经不同刚进入时的冰冷，渐渐染上了肠壁经受蹂躏后愈发高的温度。  
水光再次浸润了眼角，眩晕感和浓墨重彩的快感一股脑的出现，永梦的腿根都在明显地抽动，并且迅速出现了大片情动的颜色。

“啊…哈啊、哈……帕拉…德、已经…”  
眼前大片的白，后穴也把埋在体内的性器彻底搅紧，永梦的双手从帕拉德后背处无力地滑下。

【当前完成度：100%】

把在控制下已经软化了的性器抽出，帕拉德将暂时无法回神过来的永梦放在了床上，扯过一边的被子为他盖好身体。

【所有资料收集完成，需要重启以升级系统，并将ANOTHER PARADO传送到最近的传送点并完成对接，是否执行？】

看了一眼已经缓过劲来的永梦，帕拉德撤回了对他的催眠，犹豫了几秒，还是做出了选择。

【是。】

04

尚且还在忍受范围内的刺痛是催眠解除最明显的特征，可永梦不知道，他只能意识到自己终于从那种迷迷糊糊又有些飘的感觉里走出来了。  
抬手揉了揉眼睛，他试图坐起身来，可身体根本使不上劲，后穴处还残留着的空虚和撕裂感让他霎时白了脸色。

“帕拉德……？！”  
这一喊不要紧，随之而来在脑海中如同潮水般涌现的记忆才是问题。皮肤上的触感、落在耳边，已经不复原样且带上了感情的声音、亲吻，还有拥抱与结合。  
这些东西吞掉了一大半的怒气，取而代之的是羞耻与不安。永梦咬着牙，抬起的手臂覆在了眼前，一片黑暗到来，让他没有看到帕拉德和跟着进来的另一个——  
帕拉德？

“永梦，我来了。”  
听见声音的人立马把手拿开睁了眼，撑着身体原本正要发作，却看到了另一个，正打量着自己的帕拉德。  
现在是什么情况？永梦不知道。他看了看俯身下来作倾听状的帕拉德，又看了一眼不远处的那一个。

“……什么、为什么？会有两个…？”  
比永梦更快掌握他疑惑的是帕拉德，他听完以后就在床边坐下，看着一脸茫然还来不及有其他情绪的人开了口。  
“永梦，听我说。”  
“好…”

“PARADO和ANOTHER PARADO，也就是他，我们是由同一个人制造出来的。从有了意识的那一刻起，就已经被设定好了要去研究人类，并且完善自身的目标。”帕拉德说着，顿了顿，因为察觉到了永梦心情的波动。“为了方便行动，也是避免不必要的问题，我和他进行了资料库共享，然后由我来完成这件事。”

完成度高达100%的如今，帕拉德已经可以完全和永梦共享感受和想法，因此，在意识到永梦不对劲的时候他开始有些慌张。

“为什么选我？”  
“因为永梦是我在经过数据筛选和分析以后得出的最优解。”  
“非我不可？”  
“非永梦不可。”  
不知道是不是受了影响，永梦在得知了真相的时候反倒没有如他自己所想的那样生气，反倒有一种如释重负的感觉。

“所以，他现在在这里就说明你们已经完成了？”  
“是的。”  
所以搞了半天，刚才那个分手炮一样的也是必须的资料吗。永梦在心里颇有些无所谓的想着。  
“不、永梦，我和你已经绑定过了，除非你的生命体征彻底消失，或者我被报废，我们才会分开。”  
“是、是吗。”  
帕拉德这段话听起来异常的认真，反倒让人觉得不好意思，永梦为了掩饰自己，只好转移了话题。

“那他呢，ANOTHER PARADO，是这么说的吧？”  
“他——”随便丢到大街上自生自灭就好了。帕拉德想这么说的，结果却被毫不留情地打断了。  
“我也要和永梦绑定。”  
“不可能！”

永梦满心无奈地看着就快打起来的两个帕拉德，有些无力地抓了抓自己的头发。  
“两位小朋友，是不是接下来就要互相冲对方砸东西然后开始哭了？”  
一句话立马打断了正在进入战斗模式的两个人，永梦看他俩站在自己面前，尽量拿出了在医院时哄小朋友的语气。  
“不许打架，要好好相处，知道吗。”  
“明白了…”

他们似乎偃旗息鼓了，至少短时间内是这样的。永梦舒了一口气，这个时候放松下来才觉得身上黏得有些难受。凭借着共感，他仍旧可以清楚地知道哪一个是专属于他的，于是永梦转向帕拉德，开口道：“可以拜托帕拉德再帮忙放一下热水吗，我现在有点不舒服。”

“好，永梦就在这里等我。”  
说着就要伸手去掐住ANOTHER PARADO的脖子把他也往房间外面拖，可是却被轻巧地躲开了，帕拉德正要再次下手，却被永梦叫停。  
“快去吧，我就在这里等着帕拉德。”  
不知是不是错觉，永梦感觉帕拉德那声“啧”里面的含义是等他放完水再回来算账的意思，然后他看着对方走了出去。

靠在立起的枕头上，永梦对ANOTHER PARADO靠得太近这件事情显得有些伤脑筋。  
“永梦和PARADO，已经做过了吧？”  
这个问题没头没尾的，但是足够直接，永梦想着反正瞒不过去，便叹了口气点头，直截了当地承认了。  
“我啊、因为已经和PARADO对接过资料了。”脸上出现了几丝狡黠的笑意，ANOTHER PARADO突然倾身向前，把永梦压在了自己和墙中间。“其他的都无所谓，可是最后一份，我想要自己来收集。”

这“最后一份”是什么，包括不在场的帕拉德，三者都心知肚明，但是对永梦来说，就算他们有着同样的外表，有些东西终究是不一样的，于是他干脆地摇了摇头，说：“不行。”  
“欸——”这厢开口，语气里半是无辜半是委屈，可动作却与之完全相反。压着永梦的肩膀，ANOTHER PARADO就直接吻了上去，他敢这么做，完全就是动用了自身的优势，因为他知道，作为人类的永梦，绝对不可能有与之抗衡的力量。

然后下一秒他就被帕拉德扯开丢在了一边。

“永梦，水已经放好了。”

说是丢在了一边，其实ANOTHER PARADO的姿势虽然有些狼狈，但多少是平稳地站住了。

套上了帕拉德递过来的衣服，永梦为了避免自己在洗澡的时候自己的房子或者别人的房子成为一片废墟，伸手拉着满脸和善的帕拉德走去了浴室。

三下五除二洗完了澡，疲劳在这个时候彻底涌了上来，永梦眯着眼睛让人给他弄干了头发，被带进卧室的时候沾床就睡了过去。帕拉德给他掖好被子，关了灯，在ANOTHER PARADO之后也轻手轻脚地离开，顺便关上了门。

瞧了对方一眼，又顾忌着永梦不好出声也不好动手，帕拉德回了隔壁永梦之前为他准备的房间，ANOTHER PARADO也跟了进去。  
【出去。】  
【那我就去和永梦一起睡——】  
【回来！】

不知道隔壁的两个一夜都对峙似的各把着房间的一方，永梦倒是睡得很安稳。

05

“早上好，永梦。”  
“永梦，早上好。”  
懒得去吐槽他俩可以要错开的说话方式，永梦看着时钟上准准对着12:40的指针，怎么也没好意思把早上好说出口。  
“中午好。”


End file.
